


The Sweet Center

by bugpresident



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jewish!Eileen Leahy, Jupernatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugpresident/pseuds/bugpresident
Summary: Ficlet of Eileen teaching the boys how to make hamantaschen.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Sweet Center

Purim has always been Eileen's favorite holiday. She got the chance to go to a Jewish Deaf school for couple years as a kid and the Purim assembly had been the highlight of the year every single year. She loved the production of it all. She loved the carnival and the ring toss and the cake walk, the gift basket exchanges, the costumes and decorations, the retelling of the story and the play the 5th graders put on every year. She loved the community feeling of everyone in the room cutting loose, stomping and jeering and shaking homemade noisemakers when the teacher called out "Haman" in the middle of the Purim story. But most of all, she loved baking hamantaschen.

So when the holiday next comes around Eileen teaches Sam how to make hamantaschen. They get flour everywhere and Sam’s cookies are a little too perfect for a beginner but it endears him to Eileen all the more.

Dean finds them in the bunker kitchen conveniently around the time the cookies are coming out of the oven, Cas trailing in behind him.

Sam decides his favorites are the poppy seed ones. Poppy seed is Eileen’s favorite too but apricot is a close second. Dean doesn’t understand why anyone would bother with a filling other than raspberry jam. Cas asks if they could try making some PB&J ones.

Dean helps make the second batch for kicks as Cas watches from the table, smiling. Dean’s cookies are overfilled and only barely triangular but it endears him to Cas all the more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr at @menschdean (many more Jupernatural posts there if you're interested in that!)


End file.
